Communist Party of Russia
Svobodnyy Mir (Свободный Мир Svobodnyy Mir), known officially as the Communist Party of Russia (Коммунистическая партия России Kommunisticheskaya partiya Rossii) and informally as the Ultranationalist Party, is an extremist revolutionary political party and later paramilitary force. They do not believe that the Russian Federation is a sustainable state and wish to return Russia to its former "Soviet glory", as well as to spread their message through expansion similar to the Russian Empire. Although their actual commitment to communist economic and political ideals, among other things, aren't necessarily known, many of its top officials were born or lived in the Soviet Union. It still remains unknown where the group initially received funding and weapons prior to assuming power over the Russian government. Most believe they were funded by underground criminal organisations, governments or other political parties with anti-Western or anti-American sentiments, or even funded by the Russian government itself to forcefully remove Mikhail Zolner (Михаил Золнер) as President of Russia. Although pro-Soviet groups were becoming a vocal minority in Russia during the Seogog War, an anti-Zolner separatist group called "Svobodnyy Mir" rose to major prominence in 2013, after the conflict had ended. It largely focused on inflaming the public hatred of Zolner in Russia and gaining support for the movement by encouraging and supporting riots in and around Moscow. The group received huge traction in influence in January 2014, when Zolner publicly denounced them as "the smallest possible threat to today's Russia", to which they responded by defacing things dedicated to him. This ranged from damaging statues to setting fire to and even deploying makeshift bombs in buildings related to Zolner and his party. It is unknown when or how Svobodnyy Mir began to militarise and arm itself, but in 2015 it proved itself to be a formidable foe to Zolner's Russia. The separatists attempted to instate a harsh coup-d'etat, going so far as to become violent. The Russian people generally didn't bat an eye, as most people had grown to despise Zolner, with many demanding he should be hanged naked and beaten from his private estate. Leadership The Communist movement in Russia did not have any single leader initially as it mostly consisted of moderately small and unassociated groups. The first "leader" of Svobodnyy Mir was actually an octet of men who all went under the collective alias of "Atlas" («Атлас«), implying they were holding up a world "collapsing under the West's twisted ideas". Later down the line, Vladimir Nikto (Владимир Никто) assumed control of Svobodnyy Mir and remained its leader until his death. The leader of the Communist Party of Russia during the post-Soviet Communist Revolution was Yerzov Savelievich (Эрзов Савелиевич) until he was replaced by Vladimir Nikto once the movement became a single entity. As for the Ultranationalists, they were mostly remnants of the various smaller groups who eventually merged with Svobodnyy Mir and thus had no leader until Nikto was introduced. Ideology and beliefs The general consensus for the beliefs held by the New Communists is that they wish to restore the power to Russia that it had held during the days of the Soviet Union, as well as expand the borders of the nation well past what they had formerly been and currently were. Generally, they also wished to reinstate modified communist economic policies. There was an extreme collective disgust for the West, the United States especially, which led to the Russian invasion only a few years after Svobodnyy Mir took power. There were many pushes to go so far as to annihilate the mainland US with nuclear weapons, but they were almost always denied until the Russian invasion of mainland America, at which point they were slowly becoming more considered as America's military power became weakened.